You Will Suck The Life Out of Me
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Quando o tempo está correndo depressa demais, precisamos escolher alguma coisa. TomxGinnyxHarry em CoS.
1. I wanna break the spell

**I wanna break this spell that you've created**

Harry era o melhor amigo do seu irmão. Harry era o herói do mundo bruxo. Harry era o garoto que fazia seu coração se aquecer de amor. Ela lhe devia lealdade. Devia acreditar que ele a ajudaria, que não a julgaria... Mas como explicar?

Tentando ajudar, ela o colocara em um risco imenso que ele mal tinha idéia das proporções que tomaria. Se não tinha coragem para falar, fez o que conseguia: roubou o diário.

Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não poderia revelar os segredos de Tom. Ele fazia parte dela e a entendia como ninguém, conhecia-a como ninguém, por mais mentiras que tivesse feito. Ela o devia lealdade, pois desafiá-lo era desafiar a si mesma.

Uma tensão insuportável que acabava com todas suas noites de sono ou dias de paz.

A dúvida eterna. Harry. Tom. A adoração e a compulsão. Sem saber para onde ir, como agir. Todos os lados eram perdas, e já não sabia dizer qual seria a maior.

Escolheu Harry e tentou lhe contar tudo. Não conseguiu - Tom já era forte demais, controlando-a a todos os momentos, tentando evitar que fugisse.

Tom a mandou descer, e ela o fez. Mas continuava tendo escolhido Harry. Sabia que poderia esperá-lo. Ele a encontraria, ele a salvaria, ele compreenderia.

Assim ela quis acreditar, e assim ela deitou-se no chão gelado da câmara secreta.

Esperando que o calor verde e vermelho de Harry curasse as feridas deixadas pela frieza em preto e branco de Tom.

Não sabia que era mais complicado que isso.

Ainda era muito inocente.


	2. You're something beautiful

**You're something beautiful, a contradiction**

Se algum dia lhe dissessem que algo seria mais importante do que o extermínio dos nascidos-trouxas da sociedade bruxa, não teria acreditado. Pode parecer impossível para aqueles que o conheceram como um bruxo dotado e temível, mas Tom Riddle ainda tinha alguma inocência aos dezesseis anos. Inocência o suficiente para sequer imaginar que outros obstáculos mais importantes que a busca por produzir horcruxes e a supremacia do sangue-puro jamais surgiriam.

Mas agora Ginevra falava de Harry Potter como se este fosse o sol em torno do qual toda a sociedade bruxa gira. Sabia que meninas tolas de onze anos poderiam ser exageradas, mas pelo que ela contava, esta realmente era a verdade. Ele fora derrotado por um bebê.

Tom queria saber tudo sobre o rapaz, todos os segredos. E embora tenha ficado extremamente satisfeito de descobrir-se nas mãos dele, de alguma forma, sentia falta das tolices de Ginny. A garota tinha coragem, afinal, e livrara-se dele, coisa que muitos homens adultos jamais sonhariam em conseguir.

Queria desvendar os mistérios de Harry Potter, mas Ginny fora a primeira companheira real de sua vida, uma pessoa sempre presente - ainda mais porque ele só existia quando ela o procurava. Ela ocupava o buraco onde estaria o resto de sua alma.

No entanto, escolhas precisam ser feitas. E se Harry ficara em seu caminho, era com ele que precisava preocupar-se. Era ele quem deveria ser conquistado.

Mesmo assim, ficou secretamente satisfeito de ver a menina escrevendo novamente, confessando o roubo, questionando-o. Ela era forte, mesmo sendo boba. E esta combinação era forte demais para que não fosse atraente, para que não ruminasse sobre ela em sua mente (se era assim que deveria chamar).

No final, soube exatamente o que deveria fazer.

Dois coelhos em uma só cajadada.

Levá-la consigo para sempre, transformá-la em parte dele, e usá-la para destruí-lo.

Era a única resposta para seu dilema.


	3. I wanna play the game

**I wanna play the game, I want the friction**

Os dois, ali, e uma confusão imensa em sua mente. Não sabia que raios Tom Riddle estava fazendo ali ou que tipo de mágica o deixava difuso e borrado, mas não se importava: Ginny estava pálida como a morte, esvaindo-se, e a qualquer momento, o basilisco apareceria.

Ouviu com alguma surpresa as palavras que revelavam a verdade. Sabia que a garota não tinha muito tempo, sabia que nada era mais importante do que entender aquilo que acontecera entre ele e Voldemort onze anos antes.

Era preciso escolher. O relógio não para, apenas acelera-se, correndo para matar à todos no mesmo tick tack a cada dia. Os olhos de um para outro, sem saber o que fazer. Amor e ódio, um ao lado do outro, exigindo sua atenção. Quais seriam suas chances?

Não precisou tomar uma decisão - Tom tomou-a por ele. Não havia tempo para pensar em Ginny quando precisava salvar a si mesmo. Ela precisaria aguentar por mais algum tempo, esperar, ele estava ocupado demais com Voldemort.

E, mesmo que pudesse escolher, teria escolhido Tom primeiro, sempre.

Aquele era o sentido da sua vida.

Certas coisas nunca mudam.


End file.
